1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for serving popcorn. In particular, the present invention relates to devices for stopping the spillage of popcorn from a container when one reaches into said container for a handful of popcorn.
2. Discussion of Background
Popcorn is frequently served in bowls having a generally concave interior. Those who have eaten popcorn know the difficulty of getting a handful of popcorn without spilling some from the bowl. By its nature, popcorn is light and airy and moves without much resistance when pressure is applied. Furthermore, the popped kernels tend to interlock and move together so that, when one attempts to reach into one side of a bowl, the corn will be pushed lockstep from the other side of the bowl. There is a need for a means for stopping the spillage of the popcorn served in a bowl.